


All I Want For My Birthday is to Meet Liam Payne

by GodsGirlxx13



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babies, Dating, F/M, Fish, Fun, Love, M/M, Marriage, Pregnancy, Twitter, friends - Freeform, movies - Freeform, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodsGirlxx13/pseuds/GodsGirlxx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story i started a while ago for my best friend Dani for her birthday. here's the first chapter actually finished. i love you :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For My Birthday is to Meet Liam Payne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyvegotthisspellonme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyvegotthisspellonme/gifts).



Danielle sat in her English class working on a paper assigned by her bitch teacher. She sat at her desk bored out of her mind, writers block preventing her from actually writing. Right as she was about to lie her head on the desk and go to sleep, there was a small knock at the door. Everyone looks up and gasps. Liam Payne of one direction was standing there with a note in his hand. Liam hands it to the teacher. 

The teacher sighs and says "Danielle, get your stuff and go. Don't forget your paper that's due in a weeks time." 

Danielle is a bit shocked as she slowly packs her book bag. Liam walks over and holds out a hand to her. 

"Ready to go babe?" He asks her. Danielle nods, taking his hand. Liam leads her out of the school and into a waiting black SUV with tinted windows. 

"So, what do you want to do?" He asks. Danielle just stares at him. 

"W-what are you doing here?" Danielle eventually manages. 

"Well, on Feb. 15 I received a tweet saying 'all I want for my birthday is to meet Liam Payne' so I contacted my managers and they hunted you down for me. So were going to spend the day together, go out on a date for supper, then join the rest of the lads at the movie theater. How does that sound?"

Danielle smiles, "awesome!" 

"Oh, by the way Danielle, you're out of school for the next week. Seeing as how today is Friday, you don't go at all next week and return the following Monday."

"Now THAT is epic!" Danielle cried happily.

"But that's not all. The lads and I are staying all week! We're going to be in a hotel only a few minutes down the road from you house!" 

Danielle laughs and a little madly at that. Liam smiles, putting an arm around her. 

"So, what is there around here to do?" Liam asks. 

Danielle thinks minute before answering, "there's always the aquarium." 

Liam smiles and tells the driver to head to the aquarium.

"Hey Liam?" Danielle asks.

"Yeah sweetheart?" 

"Would it be too much for you to get my best friend Mckenzie out of school for the week with us? She's sort of nuts about Niall."

"Oh you mean me?" McKenzie said, popping up from behind the seats.

"KENZIE!" Danielle cheers.

"Hey there Danielle!" A familiar Irish accent says. 

"Oh my goodness! This is too much!" Danielle laughs. A few minutes later they arrive at the aquarium. 

"What do you want to do first?" Liam asked the prettiest girl he had ever seen.

"To be honest," Danielle said with a laugh, "I want Kenzie and Niall to face off in an eating competition. I can hear their stomachs growling all the way up here!"

"FOOD?! WHERE?!" Niall and McKenzie say in unison. Both Danielle and Liam laughs as they go to a local street vendor and both Niall and McKenzie get 10 hot dogs, 5 bags of chips (snack size) and 1 soda pop; EACH. Liam and Danielle count them down and they are off! 

Within 4 minutes, both Niall and McKenzie have 7 hotdogs gone, and a bag of chips gone. Liam is in shock that McKenzie can eat that much with her small frame. At 6 minutes, McKenzie finishes her chips, last hotdog, and the last drop of her soda pop. Niall finished a minute later. Danielle laughs, hugging her best friend. Niall smiles, congratulating McKenzie on taking his “title” the boys gave him. 

After a while, they take come pictures at the waterside before going into the aquarium. Liam smiles and takes Danielle’s hand whispering,

“It’s crowded in here, I don’t wanna lose you.” 

Danielle smiles and holds tight to Liam’s hand as she shows him around the aquarium. After seeing the sea turtles, sharks, fish, eels, and other sea creatures, Liam says that they need to find a place to eat so they can meet up with the rest of the boys for supper before the movie. Danielle and McKenzie smiles at each other before yelling out,

“O’Hares!”

“What’s O’Hares?” Liam asks.

“Sounds Irish!” Niall said.

“It’s an Irish pub down the street.” Danielle responds, smiling.

“I’ll let the other lads know.” Liam said with a smile, pulling out his phone. Niall smiles, slinging an arm around McKenzie.

Liam walks back over and helps Danielle up, like the gentleman he is before saying,

“Ready to go guys?”

“Yup!” Danielle, McKenzie, and Niall say, standing. 

“Lead the way, love.” Liam tells Danielle.

Danielle and McKenzie lead the two boys towards the restaurant. They walk in and are seated at a large table. A moment later, Harry, Louis, and Zayn walk in. Liam and Niall introduce them to the girls and they all sit, enjoying the meal before they go to the movies that night.


End file.
